A conventional process cartridge may be provided with a drum unit having a photosensitive drum, and a developing unit having a developing roller. In such conventional process cartridge, the developing unit can pivotally move about a pivot axis between a position at which the developing roller contacts the photosensitive drum, and a position at which the developing roller is separated from the photosensitive drum.